mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Mississippi Valley Wrestling Wiki
Mississippi Valley Wrestling was a powerhouse of professional wrestling in the state of Mississippi for almost three decades. It was a super-regional, semi-religious organization that spanned most of the length of the Mississippi River. It survived the constant onslaught of the Continental Wrestling Association and United States Wrestling Association and even both versions of Deep South Wrestling. Despite these successes, the MVW was not able to handle the onslaught given to it by an unexpected source: Total Nonstop Action. With the gaining of TNA's popularity and its rivalry with World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling fans wanted a more national approach to professional wrestling instead of pro wrestling's backbone of independent, regional federations. At its height, the MVW had 60+ wrestlers under contract at one time. The bell curve of MVW history was complete as it both began and ended with twelve wrestlers. Current Champions As of October 31, 1981, the MVW had eight singles titles and five tag team titles. Title First Champion (Date Won) Current Champion (Date Won) MVW Heavyweight Title 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (July 6, 1980) 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (February 1, 1981) MVW Tag Team Titles All-American Alcoholics (August 3, 1980) Mr. Hyde & A.J. Adams (February 28, 1981) MVW Six-Man Tag Team Titles Wolf Pack (April 1, 1979) All-American Alcoholics (October 3, 1981) MVW Women's Title Amy Andrews (April 1, 1979) April (October 24, 1981) Mississippi State Heavyweight Title 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (March 9, 1978) 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (October 24, 1981) Mississippi State Tag Team Titles Argonauts (March 9, 1978) Ghetto Gang (October 30, 1981) Arkansas State Heavyweight Title Mr. Hyde (January 18, 1980) Good Time Charlie (June 19, 1981) Arkansas State Tag Team Titles Wolf Pack (July 18, 1980) Norsemen (July 31, 1981) Tennessee State Heavyweight Title Mr. Tennessee (July 5, 1980) Marco Duarte (October 4, 1981 Somerville) Tennessee State Tag Team Titles Canby Twins (July 5, 1980) L.A. Underground (October 18, 1981) City of Tupelo Heavyweight Title Mr. Mississippi (January 10, 1981) 'Double A' Arnold Adams (June 13, 1981) City of Corinth Heavyweight Title English Gentleman (June 20, 1981) 'Lightning' Lenny Lane (August 22, 1981) City of Somerville Heavyweight Title Marco Duarte (September 6, 1981 Somerville) Mr. Remington (September 27, 1981) City of Jackson Heavyweight Title Odysseus Dalton (December 7, 1980) 'Superstar' Johnny Johnson (October 13, 1981) Arenas Riverside Centroplex - Baton Rouge, LA Biloxi Coliseum - Biloxi, MS Collierville High School - Collierville, TN Columbus High School - Columbus, MS Corinth High School - Corinth, MS Greeneville High School - Greeneville, MS Greenwood High School - Greenwood, MS Reed Green Coliseum - Hattiesburg, MS Mississippi Coliseum - Jackson, MS Oman Arena - Jackson, TN Convocation Center - Jonesboro, AR Cajundome - Lafayette, LA Barton Coliseum - Little Rock, AR Davey L. Whitney Complex - Lorman, MS Skyhawk Arena - Martin, TN Mid-South Coliseum - Memphis, TN Meridian High School - Meridian, MS Fant-Ewing Coliseum - Monroe, LA Fogelman Arena - New Orleans, LA Tad Smith Coliseum - Oxford, MS H.O. Clemmons Arena - Pine Bluff, AR Fayette-Ware High School - Somerville, TN Humphrey Coliseum - Starkville, MS National Guard Armory / Tupelo High School - Tupelo, MS Vicksburg High School - Vicksburg, MS Category:Browse